Sunday
by boyslikegirlslikeboys
Summary: a oneshot. Cassie's not answering her phone, and Tamaki gets worried. Tamaki/OC cassie  reviews are wondrous thingsssss:  rated t to be safe


**A/N: I have been computer-deprived for the whole weekend, cuz I was at a youth retreat. However it did give me the idea for this story so enjoy, review, etc etc.**

Tamaki POV

"Kyoya!" I yelled when I saw him. Kyoya turned, and I ran to meet him. "Cassie isn't answering her phone! She _always_ answers her phone! What on earth could've happened to make her ignore my texts? She might be in trouble! What if she's been kidnapped?"

Kyoya simply pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "It's Sunday, Tamaki." He could see that I didn't understand. "Don't you remember what Cassie told us a few days ago?"

_*flashback!*_

"_Tamaki, can you help me for a few minutes?" Cassie asked me, golden-brown eyes shining. I smiled down at her._

"_Of course, Cassie, what do you need?" I replied. She grabbed my hand and led me to the piano, pushing me down on the bench. There was a flash of white, and I found myself staring at sheet music, entitled 'Inside Out'._

"_Can you play this for me?" Cassie looked like a small child on Christmas morning. I was happy to make her happy. I nodded, heart thudding as her face lit up like the sun. She motioned for me to play. I did, my fingers moving swiftly over the keys, creating a beautiful melody. I noticed her expression out of the corner of my eye. She had her eyes closed, a small smile on her face, and she was swaying gently._

_When the song ended, I looked down at Cassie, and instantly wished I hadn't. The pure elation on her face put thousands of butterflies in my stomach. I smiled nervously. "Did I do okay?" I asked. Her eyes flickered down, a pink glow tinting her cheeks. 'Oh no, oh no, I messed something up, I-' Cassie lurched forward and pressed her lips to mine._

"_You did it perfectly," She said, both of us a bit red in the face, but both of us grinning. "I just hope it's that brilliant on Sunday at church…"_

_*flashback over!*_

"Oh! She's in church!" I grinned. Kyoya glanced down at his watch.

"Actually, I don't think it's started yet, if you wanted to go," Kyoya told me.

I was already running towards my car.

Cassie POV

Nerves were eating away at my stomach, and I twisted my hands in my lap. I sipped water slowly, listening to the preacher wrap up his sermon. As the seconds ticked away, I stood up, pacing the floor in my silver sandals. My white knee-length dress swished against my smooth legs, and my hair cascaded down my back. Hearing the preacher begin to pray, I applied a fresh coat of lip gloss and prepared to go out onto the dais.

"… Amen. Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for closing today. Our very own Cassie St. Clair is going to sing for us." I took a deep breath, put a sweet smile on my face, and strode out onto the stage. The people clapped for me. Once I had positioned myself in front of the microphone, I nodded towards the pianist, and she began the song.

'It's nothing like Tamaki's playing,' I noted absently, before snapping to attention and pouring my heart and soul into the song.

"A thousand times I've failed, still Your mercy remains. And should I stumble again, still I'm caught in Your grace. Everlasting, Your light will shine when all else fades. Never ending, Your glory goes beyond all fame. My heart and my soul, I give You control. Consume me from the inside out, Lord. Let justice and praise, become my embrace, to love You from the inside out…" I kept singing, letting the words flow from my mouth in a sensuous stream of silver notes. When I was finished, I looked out into the crowd. Many women were wiping their eyes. Men had their hands in the air in worship. Even the noisiest, most disruptive children were gazing at me as if I were their favorite storybook character in the flesh. My eyes were stopped from their roaming soon, though, focused on a pair of blue-violet irises framed by beautiful blond hair.

Tamaki.

I grinned at him, making my way off the stage and meeting him at the door. He greeted me with a large smile. "May I escort you home, princess?" He asked, winking.

"Sure, Tamaki," I agreed, linking my arm with his. We had just started walking down the stairs when someone called my name. I turned around, seeing the preacher coming towards us.

"Hi, Pastor," I said with a smile. He shook my hand, then Tamaki's.

"Hello Cassie, Mr. Suoh. Cassie, you did so wonderfully today, I know the Lord is very pleased with you, as am I."

"Thank you, Pastor. Tamaki helped me practice," I said, smiling up at him.

"No, no. Don't let her fool you, sir. She didn't even sing for me until today," Tamaki protested, making the preacher laugh.

"Ah, too modest, Cassie, as always. Mr. Suoh, did she tell you about her work in the nursery here?" Tamaki shook his head. "She's very talented with children. Good with all people, in fact. Speaking of which… Cassie, the church received a donation today of about one thousand dollars. That puts us at just enough money for the trip you wanted." A huge smile spread across my face, and I gripped Tamaki's hand in joy.

"Really, Pastor? When can we go?"

"As soon as you plan the trip, my dear. Well, I'll leave you to it. God bless!" He called as he walked away.

Cassie POV

"What trip was your preacher talking about, Cassie?" Tamaki asked me. We were on my street now, and I was elated. Our hands were intertwined, and I was swinging them back and forth between us like a child.

"We've been saving money for a missions trip since I got here. Now, we have enough to go! All I have to do is pick the place, arrange for food and shelter, and pick my team." Tamaki pulled me to a halt at the word 'team'. I looked at him quizzically.

"Can we do it?" His eyes were bright. "All six of us hosts, and you?" I smiled, liking the idea already. A week or two on a trip with the hosts to share the gospel would be a wonderful experience.

"We'll talk to them tomorrow."

**A/N soooooo? Should the Hosts and Cassie go on the trip? Review and tell me! Love yall!**


End file.
